


Daybreak Ch 13 (mature insert)

by aahrtyeah



Series: Daybreak Series [2]
Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: A New Dawn - John Jackson Miller, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Definitely softcore, F/M, Sex, Sexy, Softcore Porn, Technically pwp if you don't read the rest of the story, but not super explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aahrtyeah/pseuds/aahrtyeah
Summary: Second half of chapter 13 of Daybreak. Completely optional. Salia will sum up the important parts in Chapter 14 if you're not feeling it.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Original Character(s), Kanan Jarrus/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daybreak Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121402
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Daybreak Ch 13 (mature insert)

Kanan noticed a timidness to this kiss that he hadn’t expected. Maybe she was nervous too. She had probably tapped into some emotion from his clothes, but there was no telling what; he’d been surprised by what she’d picked up from him before. 

Kanan had mostly taken the reins on these things, but he had not planned to today unless she seemed like she wanted him to, and her somewhat demure kiss suggested that to him. So he decided he’d test the waters. He ran his fingers down her side, tracing the shape of her hip until he found the warm, uncovered skin of her thighs. She shivered a little at the touch and pulled him deeper into their kiss. 

He took that as approval and rested his whole hand on her skin now, reaching down and back to find the fleshy crease between her leg and butt. She moaned now against his mouth and Kanan growled against hers at the sound. 

A sudden desperation filled him. He reached his other hand down and took hold of her in about the same spot, lifting her up on the bed where she sat, her face even with his, their kiss unbreaking. He leaned against the bed, between her knees. His hands ran up and down her thighs, getting a feel for them. Then he broke the kiss and went for her neck, gripping the other side of it tightly with one hand. The other reached around her hip, under her robe. 

Salia’s throaty moans of encouragement were louder than Kanan would've expected, but not so loud that he didn't believe them; they were efficient, communicating well what she liked as well as revving Kanan up. She started trying to pull his shirt up over his head and he moved his arms and head enough to help her get it off before returning his hungry mouth back to her neck, then collarbone, then under the edge of her robe. She giggled and reached from his back to his chest, pushing to straighten him up so she could get a look at his torso. 

Kanan's breath was a little labored. He smiled slightly as she ran her hands over the muscles in his arms and chest. "Do you like what you see?" he coyly asked. Salia answered by leaning forward to plant her own kisses all over his naked skin. The feel of her lips and tongue on these places, previously unexplored, was welcome and thrilling. Kanan put his hands on her back and her neck, encouraging her to continue. He hummed happily, twirling a finger into her hair. 

Her hands moved from his back, down to his butt. She took two firm handfuls and giggled against his skin. Salia pulled back and looked into Kanan's face with a large grin and fervent eyes. He chuckled back at her, moving his hand to her shoulders. 

Taking the reins again, he pushed her gently down onto the bed, getting up over her. Twisting her legs around and letting him find space for his knees was a little awkward, but the heat was back quickly when Kanan ran a hand down along the robe's hem, stopping at the bow she'd tied. Silently asking a question, he undid the knot deftly and waited.

He watched Salia's graceful fingers pull the panels aside to reveal her warm colored skin, paler here than on her face and arms. He took just a moment to notice her breasts, belly, hips and pelvis, deciding where to start. He felt her hand on his neck and he looked up into her face. A flirtatious grin was there. She pulled him down, guiding his face to her breast, where he got started with kisses and nibbles. He pulled one hand around to feel the other side and was very pleased by both her breast and the reaction she had; a very longing sigh escaped her lips as she brought another hand to the back of his head, pulling out his hair tie and wrapping her fingers in his hair. 

Salia's knees had been pinned together when the robe had first come off, but Kanan noticed they were pressing on both of his legs now. Kanan took the hint and switched his supporting hand to send the fresh one down to her vulva and clit. She let out a gasp at the touch and her hips began working, trying to find a good angle. Kanan smirked and laid down on his side next to her, moving to put his face next to hers. 

"You want me to keep going?" he asked.

Salia bit her lip and nodded, a desperate "mmhmm" accompanying it. She was nearly clawing at his arm and hand, trying to get him to do what she wanted. 

Kanan tempted her with a peck of a kiss. "Are you sure?" he asked. 

"Ugh, don't tease me," she groaned, hips still moving, searching for his touch. 

He chuckled and slipped an arm under her neck, reaching around to her breast and nipple. He slipped his other fingers down, where she wanted them and kissed her fully, holding nothing back. 

Now, normally at this point, Kanan would get on with it, enjoy himself, and be on his way, but he remembered Baraga's advice and wondered if this would do it for Salia. What other buttons could he push to help her along? He had never gone down on a girl and he wasn't sure he wanted to try it out today.  _ Maybe next time, _ he thought. 

He tried her neck, kissing it and running his tongue along the tendons there. She wiggled and moaned, her pitch going up. Kanan found her ear and nibbled, simultaneously slipping his finger into her. She melted into the touch with a low moan.  _ Okay, not yet. _ Kanan went back to work on her clit and nibbled away at her ear. She was arching her back, he noticed and before he could decide if he needed to change anything, it happened. A monumental gasp broke forth and then her voice was thin and high, whimpers passing through her closed lips. 

Kanan wasn't sure if he should keep going, so he stopped, remembering that he didn't like to be touched after. He looked into her face, watching for a reaction. Salia turned, her eyes fluttering open and her eyebrows contorted in a familiar expression of satisfaction. She was breathing hard, but managed a laugh. Kanan smiled, satisfied by her pleasure. 

"Well?" Kanan asked. 

"I'm ready, are you ready?" It was funny how normal her voice was when she said it. 

"Nearly." Kanan propped himself back up over her, to reach for a condom. She grabbed at his back greedily. He chuckled and once he had a condom, open and ready, he stood up on his knees. He looked at Salia directly with a grin and undid his belt, slowly pulling it through the belt loops on his pants. He hadn’t planned this when he’d chosen the pants; he’d been cold all day and didn’t want his shorts, but he saw now he had an opportunity that he had to take. He slowly undid the fasteners and Salia growled. 

"What did I say about teasing?" she reminded, her voice low. She was trying not to smile. 

Kanan smirked. "But where's the fun in that?" he asked, slipping the pants down and watching for her reaction to his fully erect penis. 

Kanan knew he was not humble in many regards. This part of his body had been a place of some pride, especially after a few girls in a row had told him how big it was. Salia's face was nearly unchanged, though. No cartoonish surprise, no visible disappointment. He decided he'd wait and see what she really thought of it later and stood up on the ground for a moment to take his pants completely off and slip the condom on. 

Salia moaned in anticipation as he climbed back up onto the bed, his legs between hers. He leaned down and kissed her briefly before asking, "You want it like this?" 

“Mm-hm,” she hummed, nodding with a groan and biting her lip. Salia wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her fingers into the flesh of his back. He decided to stop teasing her and tried to penetrate her without success. Rolling her hips, she tried to help him in, but it was not enough. Unwilling to wait anymore, she reached down with one hand and guided his penis in gently, a throaty groan rumbling out of her next to Kanan's ear. She reached her hand around to his ass and yanked hard. Kanan heard himself hum with pleasure and obliged. 

It didn't take long for her sounds to get to that place of high-pitched strain, hitched breath, and gasps. “Oh, oh, oh,” she breathed, her eyes shut tight. It didn't take long for Kanan to get close, too. When he made it, he pushed forward a few more times, eyes closed, enjoying the release and ecstasy of the moment. Then he pulled out, and rolled over next to her. After a moment of breathing hard, he said, "It's… not usually so fast." 

Salia was also breathing heavily and the sight of her breasts moving up and down was very interesting to him. "Well, it wasn't bad," Salia offered. Kanan looked up to her face and saw a smirk, which he took to mean she was understating it. He nudged her playfully. "What? It was good," Salia said, her tone indicating there was more. 

"And?" 

"And it's only going to get better," Salia assured him softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to look behind closed doors for this stuff because the weirdness is normal. The communication is important. Taking a sec to put on a condom doesn't "kill the mood." Normalizing this stuff is important to me. 
> 
> Okay, also, my editor didn't want to edit this for me so... hopefully it is not too wordy.


End file.
